In this R01 proposal, we plan to use an integrative genomics (Omics) analysis to test two central hypotheses: 1) TF modules form different transcriptional chromatin hubs and co-regulate dynamical interactomes; and 2) an environmental or cellular stimulus such as hormones triggers different transcription modulators to facilitate dynamical chromatin conformation changes. The ultimate goal is to model and analyze TF modules from one- dimension (1D) to three-dimension (3D) scale and describe the relationship between chromatin organization and TF modules. Using a model system of ERa in breast cancer, our studies will examine 1) E2-mediated dynamic TF transcription modules and chromatin interactions; and 2) these hubs and interacting domains are altered in tamoxifen resistant breast cancer cells. The successful completion of our proposed studies will be of value to the genomics community and biologists in general, which may result in the better understanding of the principle of 3D transcriptional regulation and the regulatory role of E2/ERa in endocrine resistant breast cancer.